This invention relates to a materials carrying apparatus and method, and is especially applicable for use in assembly-line construction. The invention saves energy and time by supplying a sufficient amount of parts and materials to a worker to last an entire work shift. The invention provides convenient access to the materials being used, and makes efficient use of the work area by loading the materials on vertically spaced carriers.
According to some prior art devices, several carriers are supported within a frame and travel in an endless loop carrying materials to be used by the worker. Because of the circular motion of the carriers, such devices are generally termed "carrousels". Carrousels are relatively large and bulky, and consume a relatively large area of work space. In addition, carrousels generally cannot be adapted to support additional or fewer carriers within the frame depending upon the length of the work shift and the particular needs of the user.
The present invention addresses these and other problems of the prior art by providing an apparatus which is relatively compact, and requires relatively little space in the work area. The invention is easily modified to increase or decrease its materials carrying capacity as desired by the worker or work group.